shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Chisato Hasegawa
Chisato Hasegawa (長谷川 千里, Hasegawa Chisato), real name is Afureia (as revealed in Volume IV) is one of the main female protagonists of the series. She is the "all too beautiful" school nurse of Hijirigasaka Academy and a former high-ranking god amongst the Ten Gods from the Divine Realm. Chisato is the younger cousin of Raphaeline, thus making her the cousin-once-removed of Basara Toujou. At first, she acted as a mentor for Basara for the several issues in his life when he's protecting Mio Naruse and the others from various threats unbeknownst to him, but she later develops genuine romantic feelings for him, leading the two of them into a secret romantic relationship for the majority of the series. Appearance Chisato is an stunningly attractive woman with sexy hip-length black hair that has bangs hanging on the right side with two ahoges, green eyes, a mole under her left eye, red round glasses, one earring on her left ear and a voluptuous figure where her breasts are larger than Mio Naruse and her butt is bigger than Yuki Nonaka. Her work outfit consists of a green knitted turtleneck, a tight black mini-skirt along with her cross garter motif stockings, and her signature white lab coat. Chisato wearing her white lab coat is their sign that she's still doing her job and acting as a teacher, but whenever the lab coat comes off she gets to just be Basara Toujou's woman. With her casual clothes Chisato usually tries to maintain a strong sense of adult appeal, but depending upon her mood she's open to being more frilly and girly. During the winter, Chisato wears a long white coat, with a mutton scarf, and low heeled boots. In warmer weather, Chisato wears a short coat, a fluttery flare skirt, and cute accessories. In the privacy of her apartment or the Toujou house, Chisato wears sheer silk baby dolls, decorated with lace to show off her breasts and butt. In her Afueria form, Chisato gains a golden aura. Her hair color changes from black to gold with blue colors. Personality Chisato is seen to be a wise and caring person whose past is primarily shrouded in mystery. She also embraces advances made by Basara Toujou and may at times take the initiative herself. If harm comes to Basara, she is willing to kill whoever attacks him. It is quite apparent in the first scene in Chisato's apartment that she has a romantic interest in Basara. It is shown that she can be quite jealous of the other members of the harem (as she's stated multiple times). She doesn't like it when Basara is talking to other girls during their time together stating that he spends time with the harem all the time, but this is the time for only them. She is generally very calm and collected intense situations and is rarely rattled. This can be seen when Ornis and she is willing to trust anyone Basara trusts where she seems to use clairvoyance to find out if he is in any danger. History Most of Chisato's past still remains a mystery. Originally she's a goddess like Raphaeline (Chisato's cousin). 15 years ago shortly after Basara Toujou was born, Chisato watched Raphaeline's execution. She blames herself for not being able to prevent it. In order to honor her cousin's legacy, She took Basara, Raphaeline's dying wish, and the story of what had happened to Jin Toujou in the human world. Ultimately with the help of the two gods that were allied with Raphaeline, Chisato gave up her position as a 10 god and had her powers sealed so that she could live among the humans and watch over Basara. Power and Abilities God Powers As one of the gods, Chisato has powers and unique abilities differing from both demons and heroes, as well as a member of the Top Ten Gods. Despite having most of her strength being sealed as the condition for entering the Human World, she is still shown to be superior to Basara Toujou being able to block a strike from Brynhildr using her bare hands as well as release a golden aura. Though, Chisato is able to access her original strength under the condition that Basara's life was in mortal danger, letting her easily dispatch one of the low-tier god, Ornis. As soon as she formed the Master-Servant Vow, she regained her original powers as one of the Ten Gods. *'Divine Aura:' Counteracts the impurities Shiba Kyouichi's corruption With her full powers regained after completing the Master-Servant Vow, Chisato gives off a quiet force capable of setting the future in place *'Time Manipulation:' Due to being one of the Ten God's, time flows differently for Chisato. She's incapable of actually passing time in the human world. Within the confines of her magical barriers, she's able to manipulate the flow of time in the human world. Most notably it's used in volume 8 when she compresses about a year and a half's worth of time in the human world into a single night. *'God Form:' Chisato's original form as the goddess Afureia. Although originally sealed away, Basara broke that seal accidentally using Banishing Shift. *'Ten God Contract:' If a god finds someone to be worthy, then they may forge a contract with that person to lend them a portion of their power, but the forging process is somewhat difficult. To successfully forge a contract with a god, the contractor must either spend a great deal of time staring at them or exhaust the god mentally in direct proportion to the amount of power one wishes to borrow. As one of the Ten God's Chisato must be complete and totally dominated. *'Master-Servant Contract:' Chisato is Basara's fourth servant. During the contract ceremony to tie Basara to Chisato as a Ten God; She decided that she wanted to be dominated by him in the same way that he has done Mio and the others. For that reason, Chisato copied the succubus curse and spent a year falling to the pleasures of being a sex slave for Basara. This later progresses into the Master-Servant Vow. *'Blessing:' An appropriate ability for a goddess, Chisato is able to bestow blessings onto people. These blessings grant high-level resistances against magic items and abilities, such as the Hero Clan's magic anesthetic or Maria's Adult Succubus form. *'Maternal Link:' Chisato gained her full power as one of the Ten Gods back after tying the master-servant vow with Basara. After she learned about her pregnancy, as well as the pregnancies of the other girls, Chisato created a maternal link between herself and the other expecting mothers. Morning sickness and pain associated with pregnancy are suppressed. The babies inside of each girl's womb are receiving protection as well. Since Chisato is capable of more than natural birth as she wills, the maternal link will allow the girls to all give birth at the same time. *'Ki sense:' it's implied Chisato is able to notice fluctuations in Ki and spiritual energy as evidenced by her conversation with Basara in volume 9 regarding his spiritual imbalance as a result of their contract. Additionally, in volume 12 she quickly confirms the pregnancies of Nanao and Celis several hours after they were impregnated. Magical Power *'Restraints': Chisato has the power to manifest magical chains that are capable of easily restraining a rampaging Brynhildr possessed Basara Toujou. *'Memory Alteration': Chisato can alter the memories of people, by either erasing certain memories or making them believe that something else happened instead. *'Illusion:' Chisato once used an illusion to calm down Basara after he had been sent on a rampage. Other Skills *'Nurse:' Appropriate for a school nurse, Chisato has a vast amount of medical knowledge concerning not only humans but also demi-humans like Nanao Tachibana and is able to perform her job competently. *'Immense Charisma:' Thanks to her supernatural beauty, Chisato has a firm grip on the school as it's number one idol, being unilaterally liked by students and faculty alike, and is easily able to calm a tense situation or dispatch troublemakers simply by being there and giving a gently worded lectures. Trivia *Chisato's measurements are B98-W58-H88 I. *Chisato's height is 168cm (5 ft 6) *Chisato's weight is 48kg *Chisato enjoys eating grilled meat and hamburgers. *Chisato weak spot originally was her hymen, but it becomes her womb after she lost her virginity. *Chisato;s first sexual intercourse was double penetration (Basara Toujou grew another penis) *Basara has intrauterine intercourse exclusively with Chisato. *Chisato is very similar to Kyoko Minasuki from Justice Gakuen. **Both are the respective school's nurses and the wear similar outfits, apart from the color of their Turtle Neck. *When Ookuma was asked "Which of your characters would you like to marry?" by a fan on twitter using the being question box service, he responded by saying "Chisato". Quotes *(To Basara Toujou) "If you make enemies, increase your allies. And for both allies and enemies the quantity wasn't important, but the quality--- One can't weigh the odds of quantity and quality." English You need to enable JavaScript to play this audio Japanese You need to enable JavaScript to play this audio *(To Basara) "Restraint is poison" References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Toujou Household Category:Harem Category:Ten Gods Category:Hijirigasaka Academy